


Dance the Bullets

by lainathiel



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Human Hunter Guardian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainathiel/pseuds/lainathiel
Summary: Cayde is adamant on searching for answers but the Guardian can't watch him recklessly risk his life again.
Relationships: Cayde-6 & Female Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6 & Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6 (Destiny) & Original Character(s), Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Original Character(s), Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Original Female Character(s), Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 2





	Dance the Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> AU/Canon divergence where Cayde and Sundance survive the prison and get to experience the icy claws of Eramis and the events on Europa.
> 
> (Short-chaptered fic that came to me in the shower)

This was supposed to be easy. Get in, grab the weapon, get out. Perfect job for a couple of hunters. They weren't even supposed to realize the weapon was gone by the time we were out and back in camp, but alas - here we are. A pile of alien corpses later, sprawled on the floor trying to regain our senses.

We could have died.

''You could have died,'' my Ghost says as much. Sometimes I wonder if it can read my mind.

''We all could have died,'' Sundance says.

They're right. I nearly did. Stasis is not something to be fucked with, and neither of us has mastered it yet. That thing would have ripped my arm out if it hadn't missed me, but the narrow miss almost hit Ghost instead, which is worse. If that wasn't a real close call, I don't know what is.

''Well, we didn't,'' Cayde says, offering me a hand after dusting himself off. I take it.

''We were lucky,'' I say.

Cayde hasn't been out on a mission in ages, let alone on one like this. I didn't want him to come. His first mission in a long while shouldn't have to be one in a Braytech facility. Especially not THE Braytech facility. Hell, he shouldn’t be on Europa at all.

It is, to be sure, the exact reason why he wanted to come. He wants to find it. I knew it back at the tower just as I know it now. I should have said something, backed Zavala up. Why didn't I?

I know why, of course. Deep down, I knew this was something he needed to do. Something he needed to face.

We've broken a million rules, him and I.

''Lots of movement outside,'' Ghost says, ''We're not out of this yet.''

''I'm taking point,'' I say, leading the way out. He doesn't argue. He knows it's because he messed up, and he feels like shit for it - which, in turn, makes me feel bad. But we don't have time for any of that right now.

So we don't talk. The dead silence of the Braytech Exoscience facility after a fresh slaughter is only interrupted by Ghost's occasional readings, which is such a stark contrast that it almost makes me cringe. Our footsteps echo.

''Wait,'' Cayde stops us now that we're near the entrance, ''Is there any other way out?''

I know why he asks. If we're overwhelmed at the front door this exhausted, I'm not sure how much our ghosts could do.

''No,'' Sundance says, ''Nothing in the way of an exit.''

''There is an opening on the floor above us,'' my Ghost scans the ceiling, ''A window, overlooking the front.''

''That's not an exit,'' Sundance argues - they do that a lot lately, ''There's no way off.''

''It's a good vantage point,'' Cayde says, grabbing the sniper off my back, ''That's all we need.''

I catch on only when he hands me the sniper.

''Cayde,'' I warn him, but he interrupts me.

''Now, you know I find it hot when you boss me around but this is just not the time,'' he jokes again, the way he loves to do when all we should actually be doing is probably crying out in panic.

''You and Sundance are not going alone out there, are you crazy?!''

''A little bit, but that's beside the point-,'' he waves me off.

''We just took a 5 minute breather after all that-'', I argue, nearly yelling at how stupid this idea is, but he interrupts me again.

''I don't get tired the way you do, remember? I have a better chance out there than you and you know it,'' he reasons with me, ''Me and Ace can handle the little guys. I need you to cover me on the not so little guys.''

''I detect at least 4 minotaurs, at the van,'' Ghost says, ''They're patrolling the perimeter. The rest of the Vex are... looking for something.''

''We just killed nearly a hundred of their pals,'' Cayde says, ''I think it's safe to assume that would be us. And the weapon.''

''Why are they still coming here?'' Sundance asks.

''Fucking Clovis,'' I grumble to myself, not expecting anyone to hear me. They all do. Cayde snorts, Sundance gives a little wheezy sound, and my Ghost shows what seems to be something akin to shock. ''Well, we didn't let the Fallen have it, we're not gonna let the Vex have it either.''

''Umm, guys, now would be the time?'' Ghost rushes us, ''That Earth saying about prying stuff out of dead hands - I think that's what they're going for.''

''Cheery,'' Sundance grumbles, ''But he's right. We need to cut a way through them before their numbers multiply. Which, at this rate, they're bound to.''

''If I'd known I might be in the last fight of my Guardian life I might have brought the Whisper of the Worm instead of this old thing,'' I grumble.

''Nuh-uh, that thing creeps me out,'' Cayde says, pulling out Ace of Spades, ''Now go.''

So I run toward the stairs.


End file.
